The Holly Jolly Christmas Contest!
by roxypony
Summary: It's Awards Night, you're all invited!
1. the contest

Hii guys :) So, I went outside today, and you know what was on my truck? FROST! It's not snow but it's a good start! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?

Larten: Please do not say it...

Me: IT'S CCCHHHRRRIIISSSTTTMMMAAASSS!

Harkat and Darren: *jumps for joy*

Mika and Arrow: Time to throw snowballs at Kurda yet?

Paris: Can I have an iPad?

Seba: Ridiculous shiny jingly sparkly jolly festivititous abomination...

Kurda: *squeals, wraps sparkly pink tinsel around laptop*

Me: Hey now, I need that...

ANYWAY :)

Here I am, contesting again! Im sososo excited because I'm co-hosting the holidays here at Vampire Mountain with my amazing sister StayBeautiful1! We're gonna put our cute little heads together to decide on the Numba 1 DSS Holiday of 2010 :)

We thought our cozy little fandom could use a bit of extra cheer, Vampire fics tend to lean more to the angsty side of things ;)

So, here are the rules copy n pasted right from whatever contest I copy n pasted them from!

****The Rules** **

It must be a oneshot.

All genres welcome - but no slash please.

Songfics are fine.

A really good title/summary = bonus points. DO NOT CALL IT "CONTEST ENTRY" etc.

It can't be previously published.

It can be as long as you want, as long as it's in one chapter. NOTE, really long stories won't necessarily be better. *short attention span*

I would PREFER to read about characters from Vampire Mountain...BUT if you think you can impress me writing about other characters, go for it :) But please, avoid OC's.

****The Submission****

Post it. Make sure it's clearly marked as a Contest Submission for THIS CONTEST. Then **PM one of us** so we don't miss it!

****The Selection****

We will be taking note of the reviews you get, the messages we recieve regarding stories, and of course, the quality of the story itself! WE WILL NOT be judging based on reputations and friendships with certain authors. If a friend of ours takes 1st, it will be because their story was simply the BEST.

**PLEASE NOTE:** the winner will be announced in chapter 2 of this document, so add this to your story alerts if you wanna find out who wins!

****The Prize** **

**Since the 2 of us are collaborating on this, we haven't discussed prizes yet. Between my TVF-ing and SB1's beautiful art, we'll give you something worthwhile :)  
**

Chiba-x-Thanks: PLEASE let me know what you want me to write you? :( you seem to have fallen off the radar.

Elenafromthewoods: I O U: 1 oneshot :) it's coming, I promise.

****The Deadline****

I was going to have it Dec 25, but I know the Holidays can be insane so I'm pushing it back to Dec 29 to give you a few extra days just in case. But Im sure you wont need them, since writing Christmas stuff after Christmas is zero fun. ;)

****The Whole Point****

SO I guess you'll want to know what exactly youre writing about...

CHRISTMAS!

In case you hadn't figured it out.

I was going to have another Suprise Songfic thinger, but I want as many entries as possible so Im gonna make it totally straightforward; just write a Holiday-themed oneshot featuring your favourite DSS characters! :)

Well, time for me to retreat back into my Grinch cave and actually update my own stuff. :)

Love & candycanes forever :)

*RP & SB1,


	2. the winner issss

THE RESULTS ARE INNNN :)

We recieved 4 excellent entries; _The Unwrappable Gift_ by **Amela333**, _Cirque Du Freak Christmas Carol_by **ObsessedCrepsleyFangirl, **_Christmas Shoes _by** DaylightVampire, **and _Past Present and Now_ by **Vampires Assistant** which were all spectacular, fun to read and hard to judge! But if we declared a 4-way tie, then that's just lame shit, SO on we go to Awards Night :)

1st Runner up:

**CIRQUE DU FREAK CHRISTMAS CAROL **by ObsessedCrepsleyFangirl! Because we loved the original twist on the classic storyline. It could have been cheesy in the wrong hands, but you pulled it off very nicely :) Congrats!

FIRST PLACE WINNER:

**THE UNWRAPPABLE GIFT** by Amela333! We adored this fic, the grammar and flow was impeccable, and of course we loved the use of Shanta! Very cute and creative, fantastic work :)

You win a oneshot about whatever the heck you want, collab'd by myself and StayBeautiful1. PM one or both of us with an idea of what you want us to write :) we're looking forwards to it.

Good job everyone, looking forwards to hosting the next contest :)

Also check out HughLaurieIsMyHomeboy12's current birthday contest!

RXP & SB1


End file.
